The present invention relates in general to a pressing tool and, more particularly, to a presser for closing such items as electrical connectors onto wires inserted into the connectors. Still more particularly, the invention contemplates a tool for transporting items to be pressed from a magazine to a pressing station by means of a carrier strip, and specifically a tape to which the items are adhesively secured. Successive items are stripped from the tape and pressed at the pressing station.
Prior art pertinent to the general field to which the invention relates includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,078,064 Day 3,539,086 Ragard et al 2,908,908 Steinmetz et al 3,543,987 Obergfell et al 2,922,162 Cohn 3,554,246 Halstead 2,946,059 Wandel 3,558,031 Hillier 2,979,726 Carlzen et al 3,623,646 Cast et al 3,099,837 Heilman et al 3,688,966 Perkins et al 3,208,657 Cohn 3,703,981 Smith 3,211,352 Anstett 3,707,406 Perkins 3,524,576 Bader 3,708,097 Fisher 3,854,648 Inzoli et al ______________________________________